


Skyfall

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [445]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Decisions, Euro 2016, Europa League, Extremely Dubious Consent, FIFA World Cup 2014, FIFA World Cup 2018, French National Team, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships, hurt Olivier, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Olivier a fui une partie de sa vie pour échapper à Karim, peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée.
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Karim Benzema
Series: FootballShot [445]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2





	Skyfall

** Skyfall **

****

** This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again **

C’est fini, l’arbitre siffle la fin du match, Olivier ne peut que retenir son souffle alors que qu’il voit le résultat sur l’écran géant. 1-0 pour le Portugal. Fais chier, il n’a pas été foutu de marquer, de faire son boulot. Il participe à la cérémonie pour récupérer sa médaille d’argent et refléter sa peine dedans. Quel échec. Son monde s’arrête de tourner une nouvelle fois ce jour-là, quand il retourne aux vestiaires et fait son sac. Son téléphone vibre dans sa main mais ce n’est pas le moment. C’est fini.

** For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen **

C’est fini, il entend le coup sifflet final, Olivier regarde ses crampons après avoir fixé l’écran du stade brésilien pendant une demi-minute. 1-0 pour l’Allemagne. Ils s’arrêtent en quart de final. Est-ce vraiment si horrible ? Non évidemment, mais ce n’est pas ce qu’il souhaite, tous ses désirs étaient tournés vers une victoire pour son équipe, pour lui, pour pouvoir évidemment répéter à sa famille que croire en lui n’était pas une erreur. Son monde s’arrête encore ce jour-là, le vestiaire accueille sa douleur mais il ne dit rien. Il y a une main dans la sienne. C’est fini.

** Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together **

Ça commence, son sourire est reflété dans la médaille d’or de l’Europa League, ils ont gagné face à Arsenal et maintenant il ne peut que profiter de sa place d’honneur pour assister à la joie de ses coéquipiers. Son souffle est bloqué par sa joie. Il a réussi quelque chose dans sa vie, il a marqué, Chelsea a gagné. Peu de gens ont dû croire en lui, mais il espère les avoir rendu fier. Ça commence.

** Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
At skyfall **

Ça commence. La pluie russe s’écoule sur son corps alors que la médaille glisse autour de son cou, il y a un souffle mourant dans sa gorge. Il n’a pas marqué mais il a gagné, c’est suffisant. Il embrasse la coupe du monde en ignorant pendant quelques secondes ses propres reproches et ses erreurs. Il a réussi, il est champion du monde. Il passe la coupe du monde à Steven avant de se poser sur l’estrade, fixant ses crampons, son téléphone en main. Olivier ne répond pas aux messages avant de rentrer aux vestiaires. Ça commence.

** Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
Where worlds collide and days are dark  
You may have my number, you can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart **

Ça continue. Le soleil de Londres tape sur sa peau alors qu’il retourne chez lui, après l’entraînement. Son souffle est mort sur le banc face au Bayern la veille, ils se sont fait laminés dans les formes. Olivier n’a rien à dire, mais son téléphone à sonner dans les vestiaires, il n’a pas répondu. Ça continue.

** Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together **

** Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall **

Olivier se retrouve avec les lèvres de Karim sur les siennes après tous ses efforts pour lui prouver ses qualités, lui montrer qu’il pouvait aussi être un bon attaquant. Il a essayé de lui échapper dans les faits, depuis que Didier l’a écarté de l’équipe en 2015. Pourquoi ? Il ne peut pas répondre, son souffle est volé par la férocité du madrilène. 

****

****

** Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand **

Olivier se réveille avec une migraine monumentale, une palpitation au niveau du cou, une douleur dans le fessier. Il est à Madrid. Tout prend forme lentement dans son esprit, Karim, son téléphone, ses médailles, le sexe. Dieu le pardonne s’il l’entend. Sa prière est noyée dans un souffle rapide alors qu’il se lève silencieusement, retrouvant peu à peu ses vêtements. Pourquoi est-il stupide ? Pourquoi être retourné auprès de Karim après cinq ans sans se parler, à l’esquiver par peur d’être de nouveau jugé sur son niveau, sur ses croyances ou bien même sur appartenance à l’équipe nationale. _Non Karim, je ne te choisirais pas au-dessus de l’équipe de France. Gignac ? Je ne couche pas avec lui ! C’est toi que j’aime mais je ne peux pas te suivre, tu devrais te taire._

** Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together **

** Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together **

** At skyfall **

** Let the sky fall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall **

Olivier mord sa lèvre quand Karim passe son bras autour de sa taille, une main glissant jusqu’à son boxer. Non, pas après tout ce temps. Non pas encore, pas sans son consentement une nouvelle fois. Non pas comme il y a cinq ans, quand il ne voulait pas mais Karim, lui, voulait. Olivier écrase ses pensées, il doit se taire, pour impressionner Karim, lui montrer qu’il vaut mieux que lui. C’est fini, ça commence, ça continue. Quel est l’ordre de leur relation ? Où est son souffle maintenant qu’il a une marque sur le cou ? Où sont ses médailles maintenant qu’il en est une pour Karim ? Où est son estime alors qu’il retourne dans le lit et se force, écrase les souvenirs de Moscou, les sourires, les souvenirs de Paris, les larmes. Plus rien de tout ça ne doit entrer en jeu quand il est avec Karim, il a du mal à respirer, et tout ce que fait son homologue est l’étrangler. Son monde s’est écroulé, et le ciel est tombé…

Fin


End file.
